Shipwrecked
by Solaris242
Summary: Daria made a deal with something before moving to Lawndale.  She is changed, but what will happen when it is time to collect on her debt?


Daria couldn't sleep. She rolled over, struggling to get comfortable on her small bed. Tomorrow, her family was leaving Highland for good, moving to a new town called Lawndale. She hoped it would be better than Highland, but she didn't expect much. Helen had a new job there, and a chance at becoming partner, which meant she'd probably become twice the workaholic she was now. Jake would probably adapt fine, or rather, remain completely unchanged by the move. Quinn would have no trouble fitting in, of course. When sleep finally claimed her, her last thought was '_I hope there's something interesting there at least.'_

She was standing on a silver plain, many-coloured clouds boiling overhead. In them, she could see scenes and patterns of great familiarity, and suddenly realised she was looking in at her dreams from the outside.

"Hello Daria."

The calm, masculine voice came from behind her. She spun around, coming face to face with a tall man in dark robes standing a dozen feet away from her.

"Who are you? What's going on?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You're having a dream."

"No, I've experienced lucid dreams before, and they never felt like this. Besides," she said, pointing up, "those are my dreams."

The man smiled, "Correct. This is a place one step removed from dreams. Well spotted. This may prove to be very promising."

"What might?"

"I have an offer for you."

"My soul stays where it is, but my sister would probably sell hers for bouncier hair."

"Tempting, but no. I'm not here for your soul, or anyone's in fact. I simply have an... employment opportunity you could say."

"A job? I dodge enough of that from my mother, thanks."

"Not a job, a simple service. Payment would not be in money either, but something far more desirable to you."

"A lifetime supply of pizza?"

"Something much more rare and valuable. Something unique in fact."

"What?"  
>"Elemental augmentation."<p>

"I think you've been reading too much Dungeons and Dragons."

"We're having a conversation in a dream. A little more faith please," he said, smiling.

"I put my faith in proof. Just because you can talk to me in a dream, doesn't mean you can do anything else."

"Very well," he said, nodding in acceptance, "What I can offer you is mental augmentation. I can enhance your mind in several ways. Which way is up to you."

"What are my choices?"

He gestured, and the air in front of him glowed, forming a five-point star. The bottom left point glowed white.

"Simply, Air for intellect, speed and memory. Your memory is already quite good, this would enhance it to almost photographic quality. Logical thought would become easier, and you may experience some small physical side effects. Your speed and reflexes may enhance, but not your strength, grace or stamina."

"For Fire," he continued, as the bottom right point flared red, "you would gain creativity and intuition. Ideas would come to you more easily, and you may occasionally gain leaps of insight, although you would not necessarily understand the logic behind them. Physically, you may gain increased stamina and energy, but not speed, strength or grace. You will sleep less, but require less sleep. You may wake up every morning feeling like someone dumped a pot of coffee into your heart."

"Water," he said after a small pause for breath, during which the top left point glowed blue, "would grant you increased empathy. You would become a better judge of people, and be able to judge their intent and emotions, along with being a more social person yourself. Physically, increased grace, poise and balance, but again, not increase in speed, strength or energy."

"Earth, he said as the top right point glowed green, "is far more likely to increase you physical abilities rather than your mental. You will become stronger and more vital, healing easier and quicker. No great increase in speed, grace or stamina, but they may be alter slightly. Also," he said, looking faintly uncomfortable, "increased fertility. No avoiding that one I'm afraid. Mentally, you may become aware of hidden knowledge, and secrets will find you more than most."

"Finally," he said, as the top point glowed purple, "is Spirit. Spirit is all of the others, and none of the others. It will allow you to become more like yourself. Currently, you use knowledge like armour, your intellect like a weapon, your creativity as an escape and your empathy is locked away because it hurt you too much in the past. You use them positively on occasion, but predominantly for self-defence. Spirit would both enhance these flaws and create more opportunities to overcome them. Physically, you would gain no abilities, but find it easier to acquire any you did set out to achieve as you body would become more responsive. There's a decent chance of developing the Sight, a small amount of psychic vision."

"And what would I have to give up for one of these?" Daria said after a pause. She was sorely tempted, but knew perfectly well what a Faustian deal was.

"As I said, what I require from you is a service. You are moving to a new town tomorrow, correct?"

"How'd you know that?" she asked, startled.

"We originated on an alternate Earth, and are currently based on many others. We have contact with more, and from a few of those, we found you. We know several details about important events in your life, and we know enough about you as a person to determine your acceptability."

"For what?"

"Near Lawndale, there is a quarry. One week from tomorrow, a large stone obelisk will appear there. It will appear to be made of black stone, and strangely smooth, but only to you. To anyone else, it will blend in perfectly with the surrounding area. Once a week, you are to go there, and remain in its presence for at least an hour. That is optimal, but once a month for half an hour is the absolute minimum. In addition, the more time you spend there, the more your gift will assert itself."

"That's all? Look after a stone?"

"The stone functions as a gateway. Not a big or important one, but one we would like maintained. Your presence will help Anchor the attached Way. There is a small chance that someone may come through it. If they do, you are to render aid in any way you can."

"What do you mean by that? Because I'm not going to do anything that might jeopardise my future."

"Have a small discretionary fund, perhaps some emergency items. Be available as a guide or aide. It is unlikely that this will occur, and if it does, we will offer full compensation after the fact."

"And in return you can make me smarter?" Daria asked, her eyes very slightly narrowed.

"We can offer potential enhancements. Other options for compensation are available. I can understand that you would have doubts, so any questions you may have, I'd be happy to answer."

Daria thought for a while, considering as many aspects as she could think of.

"Who are you?" she asked, "And when you say 'we', what do you mean by that?"

The man smiled, a strange coolness visible behind the friendly facade.

"Good questions. 'Who I am', is Alex. A better question is 'what I am'. I can see you will not agree to much without being informed, so it is with great sadness I must admit that there are some things I simply cannot tell you for security reasons, both ours and yours. The edited version is this, I am a mental shadow of the ruler of the Risen Empire; a nearly but not quite self-aware copy. I react as he would react, say what he would say, but not perfectly. In truth, I am a rather old copy; several centuries have passed since I was made. I, and the hundreds like me, serve as low to medium level representatives."

"You're a high-tech telemarketer machine?"

"An incredible crude and hurtful way of putting it, yes. Our records indicate that you are an ideal candidate to become an Anchor. We desire to place a beacon stone on your world to connect a Way. So, the night before you move to the town closest to our optimum placement point, I have been dispatched to convince you to work for us."

She looked at him coolly, a suspicion forming in her mind.

"You're very good at your job. You knew that offering me gold or power wouldn't be enough, so you offered me knowledge, knowing that that would tempt me. But there is something I want more than that," she said, a small part of her aching as her armour lowered as she was about to admit her desire.

"I know. We cannot give it to you."

A cold stab cut into her, but only a little; she had not spoken it, so its denial hurt her less. Still, she had to ask.

"Why? You can give me everything else, you're a member of a highly advanced society spread across multiple universes, and its beyond your power to give me a friend?" The last word was choked slightly, and she grit her teeth, angry at herself for letting her hurt show.

"Would you want a friend we bought for you, a pretty little toy to keep you company and be put back in her box at the end of the day? We could offer you a companion, and ally, but friends are far harder to give away."

"No, I want a true friend, someone to stand by me, to help me."

"No, you want someone to love you. To care for and about you as much as you do them. You want someone to stand with you, to protect you, to aid you? That we can do."

"Then do it."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Do it. Maybe I'll find a friend and maybe I won't, but I don't want to be alone. A paid companion is better than being alone. Besides, if the Gate needs to be physically defended, I'm not in much position to do it."

Alex closed his eyes and rubbed them with his hand.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. The biggest reason we offered you the elemental augments was because they would in turn augment the Gate. As your strength grew, its strength would. We...damn it," he straightened and stared right at her. "We can offer you a single elemental augmentation of your choice, and an ally, but they will not arrive in your life until the Gate is strong enough. As part of this deal, and in order to gain your companion, you will need to visit the Gate for at least an hour a day, double that on weekends."

"No deal. 2 hours on the weekend."

"15 minutes every weekday, 4 hours every weekend."

"I'm not detouring out of town every single day. At least 4 hours a week, and I'll do the scheduling myself."

"4 hours a week, plus and extra 4 every month, your choice how it is arranged."

"Done, if I can choose an extra elemental enhancement."

"Dear Lord woman, you do not give up do you? How do you even know we can do that?"

"If you can't, you'll say so, and I'll accept the previous deal. If you lie about it though, that would negate any deal we make, as it would be under false pretences, with penalties to be paid."

A look of slightly awed respect appeared on Alex's face.

"We're not done yet are we?"

"No. I'm not agreeing to a verbal contract. You and I are going to work out a nice hard copy. It will be delivered to me by the companion you are offering as part of her credentials."

As a wry smile sneaked onto his face, Alex replied, "If you protect the Gate as well as you do your own interests, I think you'll be worth this price. Before we get started, which elements will you choose?"

"Spirit," she replied. "and Fire."


End file.
